Alvi: Her Own Adventure
by MessyLoveInfiniteDreams
Summary: Alice is now too old to return to Wonderland, however, her twenty year old daughter, Alvi, is not. Read about Alvi's own adventures in Wonderland, and how she meets every one of Alice's friends. She might just be the next "Alice" that Wonderland needs.


I was the daughter of Alice Kingsleigh, the well-known woman in the land of Underland, or Wonderland as my mother called it. I hadn't heard of Underland until my mother was dying. This was when she told me to visit myself, tell everyone the news, and hopefully, be the new 'Alice' as she called it. I thought she had gone mad, and to be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised.

She was dying of the flu, because the medics couldn't get to her in time. I was crying, and felt horrible, but to make her proud, I was determined to visit Underland and prove that I _could_ be exactly like Alice.

It was the twenty second of June.

"Did you hear that?" I heard from beneath me. I thought carefully about how Alice described the rabbit hole. It looked similar to the hole I was hovering over right at that moment.

"No. I wouldn't trust you, anyway. You've been wrong too many times." The man, or creature that responded had a dark voice. His voice was deep powerful. I automatically thought of the 'cheshire cat' as Alice had called him. She described his voice exactly like this.

I couldn't make out who the man who first spoke was, though.

"No... I'm positive this time! Hahahahahaha!" The man started laughing. What on Earth was wrong with him? He sounded mad...

"Oh, shut up." The darker voice replied. The laughing man was automatically silent.

At that moment, I knew I needed to hear just a little bit more.

It was a very big mistake.

I placed my hand on the edge of the hole, preparing myself so I could lean forward, when I slipped out of nowhere. It felt as if I had been pushed. It was a long fall, with strange objects flying passed me. Alice was right. I hadn't completely believed her until now. I swear I even flew past a floating piano, and a bed.

I landed with a thump, not nearly as powerful as it should have been. Well, after _that _fall, I should be dead.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was coloured in black and beige squares. It was an odd-looking room, and there was no hole to show that I had fallen through.

The second thing I noticed, was the strange man standing before me. His hair was curly, however, very messy, and an orange colour. He was wearing a brown hat, with a strange marking on it. His clothes were brown, dirty, and very... crazy-looking. What a strange person.

As soon as he took notice of my face, he started grinning happily.

"Alice, you've returned!" He said, whilst grabbing me and embracing me in a very tight hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Let go!" I screamed, releasing myself from his grip. He frowned then, and released me without saying a word.

"Wait..." He said, before starting to pace around the room, fidgeting with his hands. "This can't be right, it's been too many years. You should be nearly seventy! YOU'RE AN IMPOSTOR!" He pointed his index finger at me. Was he referring to my mother? He started storming towards me, throwing any object in his way, to his side, angrily.

"No! Wait!" I shouted in my defense, raising my arms in the air, in front of my face. "My mother is Alice Kingsleigh!" I squinted my eyes, waiting for my brains to explode. However, when I re-opened them, his face was full of shock and horror. I blinked. Minutes past and he just looked me up and down, analyzing me.

"Well, well. Your name is?" He spoke. Thank God, I thought the silence was gonna last forever.

"Alvi. I was named after my mother and father. Alice, and Vincent." I smiled, but he did not return the expresison.

"I'm happy for her, in a way." He smiled just then, and then yelled in excitement.

"Enough about her! _You're _the special one now. So, how old are you?" He asked me happily.

"Um, I'm twenty years old." He laughed his insane laugh, then.

"That's almost how old your mother was when I last met her!" He stopped laughing a few seconds later, and began to frown.

"A lot has changed since then... I'll tell you everything, but first, we need to get you to the white queen. Here, drink this." He handed me a bottle of some clear liquid. I opened the cap and sniffed. It smelt so strong. I pinched my nose, and drank it. He smirked as he saw me pinch my nose. I then saw everything grow around me. I trusted this man, what had he done to me? Luckily, my clothes stayed on my body. They shrunk with me. Wait... was I shrinking?

My question was answered when he grabbed hold of me with his index finger and thumb.

He then placed me onto his hat. Woah! This was a hell of an adventure. I grabbed hod onto a light red rope that was strapped around his hat, tightly.

"Hold on!" He laughed manically, as he walked off towards a door, and into the brightness of day.

The outside was beautiful. There were bright, colourful flowers and plants, and lively creatures fluttering around them. I gasped when I saw how many there were. They were all so beautiful. The creatures ranged from winged horses to talking rabbits, and even the odd flying pig. I immediately gasped when we walked outside, and I could feel the man smiling beneath me. I had never seen a place more beautiful or fantastic.

"By the way, Alvi. It was a pleasure meeting you. I don't know if your mother has ever spoken about me, but my name is Tarrant. Some people refer to me as Hatter."

I should have known, the minute I saw him, that he was the Mad Hatter. The special character my mother always mentioned. The man who was as mad as a hatter. The man who was by far, the craziest man Alice ever knew. The man who was a good friend, and a saviour to Alice. The Mad Hatter...


End file.
